knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherelandia
Of all the strange residents of the Duchy of Ashfall, '''Sherelandia '''may well be the strangest. A dryad born from a stolen acorn, she suffered as no child should have to, before coming to live in peace with the people of Wesrill. Birth All dryads are born from an acorn, and those acorns are jealously guarded by the druids of the Cenarion Circle on Kalimdor. However, it would seem that one of these precious acorns somehow came into the possession of a group of Horde raiders; it would seem they were unaware that of all their plunder, this single acorn was more priceless than all the rest combined. On or around April 15, however, the captain of the ship--apparently a blood elf--spilled water on the acorn, which bloomed immediately into Sherelandia. Terrified by the sudden appearance of a massively powerful being in his cabin, it is believed he attacked her; and more terrified (being newborn), Sherelandia responded with the power of Nature, ripping the ship apart with roots and vines. She then struggled to the shore and fled inland blindly. Dryad's Refuge She eventually ran out of stamina and adrenaline, and collapsed into slumber on the dusty grassland of Highplain County. When she awoke, she found herself surrounded by many of the tiny creatures of the area, and was overjoyed no longer to be alone. She then began to build a home for herself and her little friends. Her power was greater than she knew, though, and her understanding of the world was non-existent. A small forest sprouted up around her, growing far too fast to be sustainable in the dusty, poor soil of Ashfall. Animals began to flock to her through her dryad magnetism, including all of the beasts of nearby Ashenlode. This drew the attention of the Knights of Ashfall, who then investigated and discovered her presence. Concerned that she might be an enemy, and careful not to make her so, they met her in her Refuge, and with effort, convinced her that the carnivorous animals were going to starve to death, and the trees would dry up and die. When it became clear that she could not survive on her own, Sir Peryn Crowson offered her refuge in his own benefice of Wesrill. This she gladly accepted, until more could be learned of her history from the wreckage of the ship. Personality Sherelandia is a child. She has very little experience in the world, and only marginal control over her magic (thanks to a limiting spell placed on her by Neapolitan Butterchurn). Due to her traumatic experience, when the person on whom she imprinted attempted to kill her, she is timid and tends to be very defensive. She is mistrustful of high and blood elves, and even those who vaguely resemble them. But with the care of the villagers, who have grown past the fear of the unknown and now see past to the child she is, she is growing more confident, and even enjoys drawing pictures with pencils and crayons. She is proudest of her self-portrait, though she does draw a disproportionate number of pictures of Jimmy. Category:People Category:Wesrill